v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Assassin/@comment-24.233.112.41-20190311060423/@comment-24.233.112.41-20190324175452
It's not a complex! IT'S A LACK OF INFORMATION! Some of you have plenty of it, others of us don't! So I'm here trying to discern what, where and how some acquisitions are possible, IF they're still possible... Some of you have been here since v1, many came in AFTER the change to v2, who, where and how some cards are available has changed; information being posted is conflicting, and therefore not always helpful, no one seems to be in possession of ALL the facts. So, in answer to the last Q, it's not a solid conclusion, it's only inconclusive evidence... I DON'T KNOW if the Assassin, or any of the other cards ARE or ARE NOT available to anyone or everyone, or HOW/WHERE, THAT'S what I'm trying to find out. For all the pages upon pages of information of fan support, there are some gaps in the (or at least harder to find) information. Sorry it's all been so annoying to those of you replying, never realized it was so hard to give up simple information, assuming it's available to be given. My comments were ALWAYS in a light of "As far as I know...", all any of you had to do was correct me be saying, point by point, "...actually each of them IS avavilable, here's where, and how : ..." If you have that info, how hard is it to do that?? But instead you get upset that someone out there can't figure it all out on their own, and seem to have come to some some irrational conclusions...and proceed to disparage them and their comments instead of simply CORRECTING them with your vast knowledge. Sad.....and typical. I actually half expected it, but thought hey, nothing ventured nothing gained. Oh well, lesson learned... And yes, clearly, when x amount of people have initial access to parts of the game that others don't, that DOES mean, by definition that the rules ARE NOT the same for everyone at all times. I am also not a prolific gamer like it seems some of you may be, so I'm not used to all the descrepancies as a game evolves. Lastly, it's become so much more than clear that those of you continuing to respond can't wrap your brains around my point of view, that being too hard for you it's easier to disparage me, if that's what turns you on, nock yourself out... Thanks for the tiny amounts of info divulged in spite of your narrow viewpoints. Why is a stranger you don't know or understand afforded any less respect than someone you do?? Enjoy your world (the one wher you think it's ok to treat people, whether you know them or not, in this fashion). I'll muddle through; tired of the unnecessary diparaging comments when I'm just trying to learn/understand, gain info/knowlege that is not as easily available or discernible to all of us... Maybe someday you guys will figure out how to be helpful and supportive w/o the judgemental commentary....but I doubt it. Hope you treat your friends and family better than this.